This past fiscal year, equipment was purchased and one of the two positions was filled. A second position for a histotechnologist is in the process of being filled. As soon as both positions are filled, BSI-II will be implemented within the lab for tracking and inventorying the tissue blocks and TMAs to be constructed. The first pilot project in human tissue will be TMA construction within the Polish Breast Cancer Study. ANother pilot prjects within mice includes an assessment of antigen stability using a xeograft model. That project is also in process.